The World Ends With Zombies
by AyumiFallassion
Summary: I am stronger than I have been in ages..." "They blame me for the outbreak, I know it..." "I didn't act like a hero should when this started..." "Brother, please save me from the darkness..." "Why didn't they listen when I warned them...?"
1. Dasvidaniya

Drabbles. Hetalia/World War Z. Better understood if one actually reads World War Z, but all you need to know is that there was a Class 4 outbreak, and most of the world was infected. Any other small details will be clarified at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, World War Z, or The Zombie Survival Guide. They belong to better men than I. All Hail Max Brooks and Hidekaz Himaruya!

Beta'd once again, by the lovely Jackidy. Thank you so much hon!

The End of the World

Chapter One: Dasvidaniya

* * *

He felt better than he had in centuries.

His nation had been ravaged, his population all but destroyed, all because of a horde of virus-ridden walking-corpses. But he felt stronger than he had since his people had overthrown the Romanovs.

Maybe it was because his people had united in ways they hadn't in a long time. Maybe it was because his military had taken over and actually taken care of the threat. It HAD been the reason he hadn't as large of a panic when the civilians found out, not like the other Nations. All Russia knew, was that his mind was truly clear for the first time since he could remember, since he could walk, since he even knew that he was a Nation.

The man was gaunter than he had been before WWZ, as it was starting to be called around the world. Thin and older than before, but there was a spring in his step and a clarity in his eye that hadn't been there before. And he wasn't the only one in his house anymore. Because of a lack of resources, he had taken Belarus in so that they could pool what they had together, as soon as she had been dug out of the piling corpses.

She too, had changed in the eight years, as had all the Nations, truth be told. From a normally vivacious girl, Belarus had become much calmer, much more focused, and like Russia, sane. Also, she and all the other, though few, Female Nations, had changed her appearance in order to better survive. She was in uniform, a Russian one, and all the Nations had either cut off most of their hair, or gotten used to keeping it in tight, high styles.

The better to keep a Zack from grabbing hold and trying to bite, it was bad enough that most of their countries were overrun; they all had nightmares about what if a Nation was infected. Especially if one of the stronger Nations, likes Russia, America, or even England were bitten.

Even worse it might explain why no one had heard from Korea in a long time now...

Belarus looked up at Russia as he shuddered, lifting her head from his stomach. "What is it?" she asked softly, head cocked to the side. Her shorn hair brushed against her cheek, and Russia got a sad look in his eye. He didn't love her as anything more than a brother, but he was sad that the girl had needed to cut off most of her hair. It had always been one of her best features.

The _Ruski _shook his head. "Just a thought" He sighed as he leaned back against the headboard, resting a hand on his sister's hand. Both were in uniform, having a rest before heading back out to the troops. "Spring is coming. We need to get reading for the next sweep."

The girl nodded, playing gently with the blood-stained scarf. Russia had done his best to keep it clean, and the stains were small and faded, but it was hard to clean something out in the field when surrounded by thousands of Zeds that wanted to eat you. "Will _Sestra_ Ukraine be joining us soon?"

"Hopefully we are close to her, but there are still many Zs around her house." A hand curled around Belarus' waist. "We will get her back though, it's only a matter of time, da?"

A knock at the door sitting up, Russia greeted the man as a soldier entered. "Sir Ivan, an Alfred is here to talk to you?"

"America?" Belarus chirped from her position against Russia, deep blue eyes peering out at the poor soldier, who was staring at them wide-eyed. It was obvious that this was his first time meeting the Nations, and he was a little overwhelmed.

Russia smiled as he stood, pulling the protesting Belarus off of him. Some things will never change, and her affection for her brother had only been tempered by the Zombie War. "We will be out in a minute" Relieved at the dismissal, the young man saluted before stepping out, quietly shutting the door.

Out in the sitting room, a young man sat straight in his seat, a new mature air around him as he waited for the Soviet pair. Blue eyes were steady as he waited, framed by a damaged pair of glasses, and even though his jacket was torn, it had been lovingly patched back together. A new scar was next to his eye, and would be until the tragedy of Yonkers NY, faded from human memories, but his glasses, while scratched in a few places, were clean, especially around New Mexico.

America smiled as he stood, offering his hand as Russia entered. "Thanks for letting me come, Russia," he offered. The young Nation was quieter than he'd been before the Zacks, and had learned to put his fear and hatred of Communists behind him.

At least until he had everything under control within his own borders.

The taller Nation smiled as he shook America's hand, Belarus nodding politely as they took their seats. "Well, first off, I have something for you two," America offered, rummaging through and inner pocket of his jacket. He pulled out a simple jewel case, the DVD inside unadorned but for the title. "I know you're probably having issues with suicides and ADS, so I asked the producer to translate a copy of _Avalon_ for you." A sheepish smile "My bosses didn't want me to give this to you, but-"

"You do not wish to see me insane again, da?" That childlike smile blossomed as the younger Nation blushed. Bulls-eye.

"Well, anyway," the smaller Nation offered as Belarus took the DVD, "I came to ask a favour of you."

"Da?"

A calculating gleam entered Alfred's eye as he leaned forward, elbows resting on his thighs. "We know that you have leased Vostok Station to the rabies man, Breckinridge. We also know that said lease is coming up soon." A sneer at the thought of the man, the drug Phalanx, the supposed Rabies preventative, helped to cause more deaths from bravado than if the man had pulled the trigger himself.

A shudder at the memory of those first few months, it had not been rabies…

"Yes and what of it?"

"There are quite a few of us who want to 'talk' to him, but we can't get our hands on him at the moment. All we ask is that you don't renew the lease. Have him shipped back to the USA after you kick him out."

"Hmmm, I think we can manage this," Russia offered, grinning. "I might even go and report the man myself, just to see the look on his face, da?" Belarus couldn't help but grin at the smirks of glee on both Nation's faces. Boys, doesn't matter how old they get, they still enjoyed misery at someone else's expense.

"Schadenfreude, heh, only Germany would come up with the phrase for 'Happiness at the Misfortune of Others.'"

They didn't talk for much longer before America stood, needing to get back to his own country. As Russia walked him out, the younger country looked up at him. "Our offer still stands you know, about helping with clearing Siberia?"

The _Ruski_ smiled as he shook his head. "We are doing perfectly well without help America. My borders are all but clean, as are Belarus', and as soon as we dig Ukraine out, we'll have enough to finish Siberia."

"'Paranoid Ivan' huh? Heard you were never hurting for 'munitions, just food."

"Of course and we have General Winter on our side as well." A smile as America exited the house, the older Nation resting a hand on the door knob. "We are strong again. As strong as you were at your prime America. And with our new tsar, we will get through this, even if it takes us years still to finish the fight."

* * *

ADS: Asymptomatic Demise Syndrome, or Apocalyptic Despair Syndrome. People were just giving up, going to sleep and never waking up.

Avalon: Three hundred students from five neighbouring colleges turned one into a fortress and defended themselves from ten thousand zombies until they could be dug out. The movie was about how they survived all those months.

Phalanx: A drug that was said to prevent rabies. When the outbreak began, it was reported to be nothing more than African Rabies, and this one man came up with a fake drug that was said to keep you from catching it. He make billions and retreated to Antarctica, where he leases the station from the Russian government.

* * *

Next: America reflects on how he ended up hiding in Canada's bathroom.


	2. Good Night

Drabbles. Hetalia/World War Z. Better understood if one actually reads World War Z, but all you need to know is that there was a Class 4 outbreak, and most of the world was infected. Any other small details will be clarified at the bottom.

I think zombies might be the closest to angst I'll ever write.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, World War Z, or The Zombie Survival Guide. They belong to better men than I. All Hail Max Brooks and Hidekaz Himaruya!

Beta'd once again, by the lovely Jackidy. Thank you so much hon!

The End of the World

Chapter Two: Good Night

* * *

I didn't act like a true hero when this all started.

There was all the bravado of before, my declarations of aid to the rest of the world. It was only known as rabies back then, just a mutated strain of African Rabies.

The other Nations sent warnings. Israel himself sent us a report on what this was, and how to fight it. God bless that little Nation, he was (technically) older than I, but he still looked up to me and the others ever since we helped him reunify his country. Judah sent me a copy of the Warmbrunn-Knight Report, which was a guide on how to destroy these creatures, but I'm disappointed to say that maybe half of the people it was sent to actually read it.

Everything became a blur as the infection spread throughout my lands. I may be America, but my instincts are the same as the people around me. I held off retreat as long as I could. For a time, it seemed that everything would be fine, that the miracle rabies vaccine could keep us all safe. It wasn't until my leader tried to eat me that I fled, heading for the Canadian border with the rest of my countrymen.

Days and nights blurred into one. I don't remember much, just other panicked faces as I streaked by. I don't think I stopped at all until I reached Canada's house. The only thing I remember after that, was looking for the safest place in his house, and passing out.

...~...~...~...

My brother acts like he's the strongest Nation, but I'm one of the few to have seen him when he breaks down.

I knew of the outbreaks. Because my lands are well above the frost line, refugees were coming from America and Mexico to try and ride out the winter. So many people were flooding my lands, that my leaders were considering closing the border.

It was a few weeks before winter officially started, that I found him. America had retreated with his people, and had come to the one place he could remember as safe; my home. He was cowering in my bathroom, arms wrapped around his knees, and muttering to himself. "it's not rabies....it's not rabies...it's NOT rabies!"

It took me a few days, but I managed to get him out of my bathroom. I remember forcing America to sit at the dinner table, a warm blanket around shivering shoulders, and a hot chocolate (with a healthy dose of maple syrup) in his trembling hands. "now, slowly tell me what is happening again, eh?"

A tremble ran through the stronger Nation's hands again. "It's not rabies. It Is NOT rabies. My Leader is stumbling through DC, eating people."

"oh."

America's head snapped up, wrapping hands around my arms. His eyes were wide and crazy. "BARACK OBAMA IS EATING THE VOTERS!!!!" He collapsed again, pushing the cup away as he bounced his head off the maple table. "He and his homies are lurking through my capital, eating innocent civilians..."

It took a few more minutes to calm him down, and I agreed to put him up for the winter. I remember that it was a bad one that year, General Winter giving us a passing blow. America hoped beyond hope that the cold would destroy the infected corpses that were above the frost line at the very least, and for a while, it seemed to work. But right before spring, I remembered a rumor from England, about an incident back in 1923, when a few of his people accidently thawed a frozen ice-man who then attacked the crew of the plane it was being transported on. And the more I asked around the remaining Nations, the more I found evidence that this had happened before. Even America remembered a few old rumors, like the one from 1888 in Washington state, and even more disturbing, a series of recent attacks from '93 to '94 in California.

I warned my people and America that these creatures might return with the thaw. There were so many that I couldn't reach though.

So many who didn't need to die...

* * *

The Warmbrunn-Knight Report: Seventeen men from the around the world that managed to find the truth behind the zombies before anyone else. They came together and created the report that told what they were, and how to destroy them. Israel is credited as the writer because the two men who compiled everything were in Israel at the time. It was sent to multiple countries. Only a few listened.

Thaw: when a human body or anything freezes, the water in our cells expands and destroys the cell walls. This is why a person cannot be revived after being completely frozen. However, a theory is that the Solanum virus acts more like antifreeze, effectively preserving the brain and muscle tissue of an infected corpse. This can also explain why the corpse doesn't decay as fast as normal, even in areas that have high humidity and or heat.


	3. Anyonghi jumuseyo

Drabbles. Hetalia/World War Z. Better understood if one actually reads World War Z, but all you need to know is that there was a Class 4 outbreak, and most of the world was infected. Any other small details will be clarified at the bottom.

Ok, this is pretty angsty. Poor Korea.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, World War Z, or The Zombie Survival Guide. They belong to better men than I. All Hail Max Brooks and Hidekaz Himaruya!

Beta'd once again, by the lovely Jackidy. Thank you so much hon!

Chapter Three: Anyong-hi jumuseyo

* * *

Brother, please save me from the darkness...

I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. The North went underground, and thinking it the safest place, I went with them. Twenty-three millions souls went into the underground caverns. They were well protected, and everything was ready for us. Projects to fight the incoming Zacks in the real world were laid out for us, and everyone started to section off in groups. Farmers worked on hydroponics and the bare fields growing in sparse, rocky soil. Soldiers were posted everywhere, the entrances to the caverns, food stores, any place that was of importance. Our Great Leader himself had a contingent of warriors to protect him from the world around him.

If anyone was ready to fight the zombies, it was my Northern half. It's why I stayed with them instead of the South. The North was militaristic to the point of paranoia, and every man, woman and child was ready to lay their lives on the line to defend the state. That must be the reason they were forced into the caves so easily. The higher ups say jump, and they don't watch for the cliff, they just leap.

Everything was fine for the first few weeks. The only warning was a strange ache that began to build up in my joints. Big Brother China would have known what that meant, but at this point, I was beyond the reach of the other Nations. Now, I live in a state of constant fear and pain. The infection started in one of the smaller tunnels, one of the ones with only a few soldiers in the area. Before it could be contained, the Zeds spilled out into the rest of the population, devouring, moaning, and turning my people in waves.

As the personification of my country, if the land itself is not destroyed, we Nations can heal very swiftly. I know for a fact that Big Brother China has been run through before, but I also remember seeing it heal in minutes. So even though I have been bitten, I only suffer for a few hours before it is flushed from my system. But every time I do, the symptoms get worse. It takes longer for the infection to go down, and because I'm slower while sick, it's that much harder to get to food, or even get to a safe place to hide. I don't need to eat, but it helps me heal faster.

It's disturbing to enter housing complexes that were sealed off. If they were lucky, the occupants were disfigured and eaten enough to keep from coming back. Some though, still shuffle towards me, eyes glassy as they reach out with remaining fingers. The horrid ones are children. Because of their size, they tend to be destroyed before reanimation, but every now and again, one will get away, and reanimate. Small moans reach my ears, the soft shuffle of little feet; it breaks my heart to see them!

The rafters of the caves are the safest place for me. I fear that if I'm bitten too many more times, that I may not be able to fight off the infection anymore. What with happen to my Southern half if I'm turned? Would they all die as well, or would the entire population suddenly become that which the world fears?

The moans of the dead refuse to stop. I can feel my sanity slowly slipping away. They can scent me, even from the distance of my perch in the ceiling to their place firmly on the ground. Why did this happen to me? Every day I grow weaker. I fear that one day, they will tear me apart. The remains of my countrymen will be the death of me.

Brother, my brothers, please. I don't want to be alone anymore.

Just finish me already...

* * *

This one was a little confusing because Hidekaz has only one Korea, and not a South and North Korea. But I hope it is still enjoyable to you.

North Korea: pop. 23 million souls.

South Korea: pop. 50 million souls.


	4. Oyasumi Nasai

I've been so busy lately, trying to graduate from College, getting ready for my Senior Show, and my wedding (Yes, I got engaged) that I haven't had much time for writing. But my Demy-kitty wanted a chapter for this person, so while I had the time, I thought I'd churn this out. It may not be the most accurate because my father took back the copy of WWZ, but hopefully it'll be an interesting read regardless.

Drabbles. Hetalia/World War Z. Better understood if one actually reads World War Z, but all you need to know is that there was a Class 4 outbreak, and most of the world was infected. Any other small details will be clarified at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, World War Z, or The Zombie Survival Guide. They belong to better men than I. All Hail Max Brooks and Hidekaz Himaruya!

* * *

Chapter Four: Oyasumi Nasai.

* * *

I almost didn't survive the invasion.

My people are famous for our past, for the grand day of Samurai and Warlords and Ninja, of the honor code we lived by. From the youngest trainee practicing in the fields to the eldest warrior grey and wise as he led his clan, everyone lived by their honor, by the way of Bushido. During a time when myths came up to talk to you, and legends were born.

But then came to the Black Ships, and I was forced to open my ports to trade and join the rest of the world. Progress It would have happened eventually, my Brothers would have brought me into the rest of the world sooner or later. But the Americans breaking but my doors signaled the end of the warriors, the end of the Samurai. The slow decay of the warrior code. The destruction of the Japanese Spirit that had lasted for hundreds of generations. The passing of myths, friendly or otherwise. A slow erosion as the lower castes became soldiers, using the easy-to-learn western weapons and guns. The atrocities committed upon my Eldest Brother at Manchuria fractured our honor. And then, the shattering of our spirit when Hiroshima and Nagasaki were wiped from the map.

The pain of the survivors, as my own flesh rotted away in sympathy, was nothing compared to the pain in my heart as my Emperor surrendered. Gods do not surrender. But I had forgotten that Hirohito-sama was as human as the rest of my people.

We became craftsmen. The Japanese warrior code became the legend, while Japanese ingenuity became the new standard. This is not to say that all the change was bad. Education became available for all, not just the larger clans. In this new world of technology, we became giants among the other Nations, holding our own against the same western Nations that taught us when the ports opened for many decades ago. But while the culture flourished in areas, other respects grew dormant and began to fade.

And when we were at our weakest, that was when the _bakemono_ attacked.

I'm no longer certain where the infection began. A corpse that washed up from China. A man who didn't know what the bite was as he departed from the airports. An organ transplant that used illegal materials in a back alley hospital. There were a myriad of ways it could have started. The lack of weaponry in my lands just meant that my people were doomed when the infection reached my shores. My military was small, and the police rarely used more than clubs to defend themselves. Why would they need anything else? Guns are rare here, unlike in America's lands. And the sword arts had been reduced to a few old stories, older relics, and an expensive sport.

But the warrior's spirit yet lived in the smallest of hearts. Those that survived were able to do what the military failed at. They had even received a copy of the Warmbrunn-Knight Report, sent by America himself. But the true information came from the shut-ins, those whose lives revolved around the Internet before the grid failed. They figured out how to kill the Zaktsu, and continued to spread the information around the world even as the terminals failed one by one. It was one of those shut-ins that survived to fight, to grow into the warrior's role, and to help to dig me out of the moaning corpses.

Of all the information the young man had horded, the information on my Kind has always been a closely guarded secret. To find a young man, covered in bites, and to see him stand on shaky but living legs, and then to learn that I was the embodiment of his country, had floored the man. It didn't matter that I had barely held onto my sanity as the attacks on myself and my people assaulted my senses. The knowledge that even after so may had died that the Nation yet lived gave him as his troops under him hope. They knew of ma as a person. In this age of technology, it has become harder for My Kind to hide, so I took the job as the Voice of the Emperor. Every twenty years I would switch to a different position, and then back to the Royal Family for a new generation. It was only after the virus was flushed from my system that the rest of the information came out. But it was close. I had been weakened by the loss of my people. A few more bites, or the loss of another city while bitten, and I may have been the only Nation to Turn.

And now, we fight. My warriors, my Samurai have been returned to me after by this attack. The Zed will take time to flush from my islands, Hokkaido especially, and with the Royal Family devoured as well as most of the government, the islands may very well descend into a return of the Sengoku Jidai unless I keep them united. But I will hold onto my honor. My Generals, old and new will stand besides me. This is my land, my home, and the Zed will never take this from me.

* * *

The Black Ships: In July 14, 1853, Commodore Matthew Perry forced Japan to end the 200 years of Sakoku, or Closed Land/Borders. It is as if Aliens landed on the White House lawn and forced us to trade with them, on the aliens terms.

Bakemono: Monsters.

Emperor: The Japanese People truly believed that Hirohito and his family were the Descendants of the Sun Goddess Ameteratsu. For him to surrender unconditionally was a massive blow to the Nation.


End file.
